El Rugido del León y el Huracán del Tigre
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - tengo una estrategia- dijo más calmado, mirándola intensamente - si Ryoga recibió tu ayuda... también la recibiré yo...- - ¿de que estas hablando? ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?- preguntó en completa disposición para ayudarlo


Los personajes no son míos, etc...

.-.-.-

El Rugido del León y el Huracán del Tigre

\- ¡hey! ¡Nabiki espera!- gritó Ryoga

\- pero que sorpresa Ryoga, tú de nuevo por aquí- dijo volteando a verlo

\- jeje, para mi también fue una sorpresa- se sonrojo un poco de la vergüenza y preguntó - no estamos en Osaka, ¿verdad?-

\- no, tan perdido como siempre-

\- me pasa bastante seguido... pero ya que te he encontrado me preguntaba si sería mucha molestia irme contigo, traigo unos regalos para tú hermana-

\- ¡oh Ryoga! ¡qué pena contigo!- dramatizó un poco- pero no puedo llevarte a casa, acabo de firmar un contrato donde estipula que no puedo ayudar a ninguna prometida ,o en tu caso, pretendiente de la parejita-

\- ¿qué? ¿pero de que estás hablando?- confundido preguntó

\- mi padre y los tíos soltaron una buena cantidad, pero bueno... supongo que decir la causa no está en el contrato, y además todos lo saben, así que te lo diré... claro por la módica cantidad de setecientos yenes-

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡no voy a pagar!-

\- entonces quédate con la duda, que tengas buen día Ryoga- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

\- ¡espera! ¡esta bien!... pagaré- dijo de mala gana ya sacando el dinero de su bolsillo

\- un placer hacer negocios contigo- recibió el dinero, lo contó y guardó en la bolsa de su short - la cosa esta así, la fecha de la boda de Ranma y Akane ha sido puesta, ponto se convertirán en esposos-

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡¿pero cuando?! ¡¿dónde?!-

\- eso no lo sé, ni siquiera Ranma o mi hermana lo saben, la fecha, lugar y demás preparativos, se los tienen bien guardados mi padre y los de Ranma-

\- ¡maldito Ranma! ¡seguro esto es su culpa! ¡pero cuando lo encuentre lo voy a hacer pedazos!-

\- como quieras, nos vemos- dijo yéndose, el joven no se dio cuneta por estar en su monologo

\- ¡oye Nabiki tú... ¿Nabiki?- dijo volteando a todos lados sin encontrarla - no importa, cuando te encuentre Ranma, vas a saber quien es Ryoga Hibiki enojado- y con eso comenzó a preguntar entre los transeúntes como llegar a dojo Tendo, dos horas después ya había salido de Tokyo.

.-.-.-.-

Tres días habían pasado desde que Ryoga se enterara de la noticia tan fatídica, no había habido momento en el que dejara de preguntar indicaciones, no había dormido y casi ni comido, no importaba eso lo hacía enojarse cada vez más, Ranma Saotome no le ganaría al amor de su vida.

Pronto vio la ciudad ante sus ojos, y una extraña corazonada le decía que ese ere el lugar correcto, que ahí encontraría lo que buscaba.

Luego de un arduo día de intensa búsqueda, ya cuando estaba por montar su tienda de campaña en un parque local, vio a lo lejos un cabello que con los últimos destellos del sol liberaba un azul intenso, entonces lo supo, la había encontrado.

\- ¡Akane! ¡Akane!- gritó detrás de ella para no perderla de vista

\- ¿Ryoga? ¿qué haces por aquí?- dijo sonriendo - pero... ¿porqué estás así?- dijo notando el estado deplorable del joven- ¿ocurrió algo malo?-

\- ¡Akane lo sé todo!- enfurecido tomó sus manos - pero no te preocupes yo me voy a encargar del problema- la muchacha con ojos abiertos a más no poder estaba en shock ante las palabras dichas

\- ¿de... de qué hablas?- intentó soltarse pero él la tenía muy bien agarrada y no parecía notar los esfuerzos de ella por liberarse

\- Nabiki me lo contó, créeme ese maldito de Saotome obtendrá su merecido-

\- bueno sobre eso...- comenzó ella

\- si, lo sé, es cosa de tu padre pero no es justo que tú seas infeliz solo por eso-

\- Ryoga es que...-

\- así que aquí estas cerdito- dijo Ranma con saña al ver la manos que no soltaban a Akane

\- ¡Ranma! ¡todo es tu culpa!- dijo poniéndose frente a la joven, como si necesitara protegerla - ¡pero ya estoy cansado de esta situación! ¡voy a liberar de tu mala influencia a Akane de una buena vez!-

\- ¡ja! ¡atrévete a intentarlo!- lo motivó sin contemplaciones

\- ¡es justo lo que haré!- se acercó más a él con un paso seguro - mañana a la salida del sol, ¡te reto a un duelo!-

\- ¡acepto!-

\- ¡Ranma basta!- gritó Akane - ¡esto no tiene caso!- intentó detenerlos pero ellos no escuchaban

\- ¡mañana aprenderás tu lección Saotome!-

\- ¡lo mismo digo Hibiki!-

\- ¡entonces te estaré esperando aquí! ¡si es que tienes la gallas para venir!-

\- ¡ya quisieras que no las tuviera! ¡pero para tu desgracia no soy un cobarde! ¡nos vemos mañana! ¡te haré papilla!-

\- ¡eso lo veremos!-

\- ¡vamos Akane!- dijo volteándose para regresar por donde había aparecido

\- pero Ranma...-

\- si, ve Akane- "apoyó" Ryoga - dale ese último gusto- Ranma lo miró enfurecido - pero antes de que te vayas Akane... necesito que me hagas un favor...-

\- ¿qué... qué clase... de favor?- preguntó extrañada, él se acercó a ella y soltó de pronto

\- ¡dime que me odias!-

\- ¡¿qué?!- aun sin comprender se sorprendió, luego al caer en cuenta de lo que planeaba - ¡no! ¡no haré tal cosa!-

\- lo necesito Akane, debo de estar completamente preparado para mañana-

\- no, yo no...- pero Ranma la interrumpió

\- hazlo Akane, "dále ese último gusto"- dijo a propósito como Ryoga dijera hace unos instantes - hazlo, dile que lo odias, es más, golpéalo, has que se deprima como el cerdo cobarde que es-

\- ¡pero Ranma...- fue de nuevo callada por Ryoga

\- ¡hazlo Akane! ¡te lo imploro! ¡hazlo por favor!- gritó cerrando los ojos, Akane miró al de trenza buscando respuesta, el cual solo asistió indicándole que lo hiciera

\- yo...- no sabía que hacer o decir

\- hazlo Akane- volvió a suplicar

\- te... te o... odio Ryoga...- mencionó más insegura que otra cosa, Ryoga cayó de rodillas al suelo con los ojos cerrados, la chica ya no sabía que hacer, ¿acaso debía retractarse?, de todas maneras no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo solo sintió como Ranma le tomaba y manipulaba el brazo para que su palma fuera estrellarse a la mejilla de Ryoga, ella dio un grito de sorpresa.

Ryoga solo sintió la palma pequeña y fina de la muchacha, no se dio cuenta de que ella no había sido realmente, se levantó del suelo lentamente, sintiendo como su mejilla ardía

\- gra... gracias... Akane- se dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su improvisado campamento debajo de las resbaladillas- no veremos mañana las caras Saotome-

\- tenlo por seguro Hibiki- y con eso Ranma jaló a Akane para llevársela de ahí.

.-.-.-

\- ¡¿Ranma pero en que estas pensando?!- reclamó Akane cuando ya iban a varias manzanas del lugar

\- ¡estoy pensando en que ya estoy harto de ese sujeto!- la encaró

\- ¡¿pero porqué de esa forma?! ¡la última vez que enfrentaste esa técnica terminaron muy mal!-

\- ¡pues si estás tan preocupada por él ¿porqué no regresas a darle más energías para mañana?!- gritó ofuscado

\- ¡estoy preocupada por ti idiota! ¡incluso me hiciste golpearlo! ¡¿que rayos vas a hacer?! ¡él conoce tu técnica más fuerte! ¡ni de chiste caerá en el dragón volador!-

\- tengo una estrategia- dijo más calmado, mirándola intensamente - si Ryoga recibió tu ayuda... también la recibiré yo...-

\- ¿de que estas hablando? ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?- preguntó en completa disposición para ayudarlo

\- ven vamos a dentro- la tomó del brazo de nuevo, ahora muy apurado por entrar a la pequeña casa

.-.-.-.-

El sol apenas mostraba sus primeros rayos de luz cuando dos muchachos ya estaban frente a frente en la cancha de fútbol del parque, inteligente Ryoga al elegir el lugar así no se perdería...

\- te ha llegado la hora Saotome-

\- eso esta por verse... después de hoy, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella, nos has traído muchos problemas-

\- si tú no estuvieras como siempre en mi camino, hace mucho ella y yo...-

\- ¡no me hagas reír! - ironizó - ella y tú jamás se habrían conocido si no fuera por mi, así que no saques fantasías de tú cabeza-

\- voy a acabarte Ranma...- dijo lento pero más que furioso

\- solo quiero ver que lo intentes- le contestó letal.

Los dos tomaron posición de ataque, apenas el sol alumbro sus rostros la pelea comenzó.

Lanzaron golpes, había más ataque que defensa, en sus miradas había ira y coraje por acabar con su contrincante. Llevaban ya varios minutos peleando, sus respiraciones ya estaban agitadas, en una de tantas, los golpes los hicieron separarse varios metros.

\- esto se acabó Ranma- la energía roja comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Ryoga, quien en su mente rememoraba aquel "te odio" y el golpe que Akane le hubiese dado

\- lo mismo digo- dijo cerrando los ojos, primero dejando su mente en blanco, luego buscando en sus recuerdos los últimos días vividos con la de pelo azul, la energía amarilla empezó a rodearlo también.

\- ¡Ranma es tu fin!- dijo haciendo que la energía negativa saliera de su cuerpo hacía arriba formando una columna

\- ¡es el tuyo!- abrió los ojos de golpe, Ranma no necesitó hacer una columna para que la técnica cayera con fuerza desde lo alto, solo salió de su cuerpo de forma horizontal, dando de lleno a Ryoga, tan fuerte fue el golpe que dejó al muchacho casi inconsciente en el piso, luego de eso, su propio rugido del león cayó sobre él, dándole el toque de gracia.

\- terminó- dijo de rodillas sobre la tierra, viendo como Ryoga yacía en un gran hoyo.

\- ¡Ranma!- escuchó a lo lejos, al voltear, se encontró con Akane corriendo hacía el

\- te dije que te quedaras en la casa, esto no era seguro- le reclamó con una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo sobre su brazo las pequeñas manos de ella intentando ayudarlo.

\- no me podía quedar cuando esto pasaba, estaba demasiado preocupada, ven hay que curarte las heridas y tienes que descansar gastaste mucha energía-

\- te dije que podía lograrlo, que mi huracán del tigre sería más fuerte- mencionó alegre poniéndose lentamente de pie apoyado en ella

\- tenía miedo que no pudieras controlarlo, nunca lo habías usado así-

\- nunca había tenido recuerdos tan buenos- dijo mirándola a los ojos, Akane se sonrojo al instante y apartó la mirada, segura que su vergüenza la delataría inmediatamente, recordando los momentos con él recientemente.

\- yo... yo... no creo... qué...- balbuceó nerviosa intentando cambiar de tema - debamos dejarlo ahí...- dijo viendo, literalmente, en el hoyo a Ryoga

\- se lo merece por idiota-

\- sigo pensando que esta pelea no tenía caso Ranma, debimos de haberle explicado...-

\- ¿para qué? no hubiera entendido, es un idiota, lo habría tomado como otra causa para retarme-

\- ¿tú crees?-

\- por supuesto-

\- como sea, no podemos dejarlo ahí, esta mal herido-

\- mmm...- el muchacho miró a todos lados tratando de encontrar una respuesta, pronto vio a una señora de unos cuarenta años paseando a un montón de perros - ¡oiga! ¡oiga!- la señora volteó extrañada - ¡venga es importante!- le gritó, la señora al verlo mal trecho fue dejando a sus perros atados a una banca

\- ¿qué es lo que quieres muchacho?- preguntó insegura inspeccionando con la mirada a Ranma

\- ve a ese hombre...- dijo señalando a Ryoga - esta mal herido necesita ayuda

\- ¿pero yo como lo ayudo?- la señora solo se rascó la cabeza confundida

\- llévelo a su casa, déle de comer, se recuperará pronto; es un buen tipo...-

\- pero...-

\- gracias por ayudar- luego miró a Akane- listo, vámonos- la chica negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa incrédula y caminó junto a él

.-.-.-.

\- ¿cómo sigues?- preguntó Akane entrando a la habitación

\- casi como nuevo- dijo fanfarrón, ella se le quedo mirando

\- ¿qué?-

\- aun no puedo creer el poder de tu huracán- se sentó en la cama donde él descansaba

\- sabes que soy el mejor-

\- ¿cómo supiste que esta vez no fallaría?-

\- ya te dije, tenía muy buenos momentos que rememorar...- el tono de su voz bajo mientras más se acercaba a ella

\- ¡Ranma!- ella lo amonestó

\- ¿qué?- preguntó riendo - Ryoga obtuvo su energía negativa con tu "odio", yo la positiva con otra cosa...- la chica se sonrojó

\- e... eres un... un ci...nico- habló nerviosa, pues él ya respiraba bastante cerca de su cuello - si... sigo pensando que debimos...- se levantó de la cama para poder hablar con normalidad, ese hombre no se quedaba quieto, incluso ya estaba repartiendo besos por esos lugares - ...haberle dicho desde un principio que era demasiado tarde... que él día que Nabiki le dijo lo de nuestra boda, justo en la noche firmamos los papeles-

\- vaya sorpresa de nuestros padres... pensé que no lo lograrían, lo bueno es que ya nos habíamos aclarado entre nosotros antes-

\- lo sé...-

\- y que suerte la de Ryoga para venirnos a encontrar hasta Kobe-

\- justo en nuestra luna de miel...- dijo roja

\- ven... vuelve...- el palmeó el espacio junto suyo en la cama, la muchacha aun acostumbrándose a las nuevas formas de su joven esposo, negó aun más nerviosa si se podía- ven Akane... debes de ayudarme a controlar aun más mi huracán del tigre- la chica tampoco se resistió demasiado.

.-.-.-.-

Aclaraciones

\- Este fic esta basado en los capítulos donde Ryoga aprende el rugido del león, ahí también aparece el huracán de tigre, y en ambos casos se nota claramente que Akane afecta ambas técnicas gracias a las emociones de ambos muchachos.

Notas de la autora

¡Wiii! 24 de Diciembre, ojala estén disfrutando de este reto como yo, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo historia a historia.

En el oneshot pasado preguntaron eso de las leyes japonesas, bien, pues solo era una tontería de Ranma para que Akane dejara de resistirse, no existe ni nada por el estilo xD

Por el momento es todo, de este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
